


'Bless Your Heart' Means 'Kiss My Ass' and Other Handy Southern Tips

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The Small Town Series [9]
Category: Bandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80's verse, AU, Anal Sex, M/M, family visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paynes come to visit Liam and Louis this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Bless Your Heart' Means 'Kiss My Ass' and Other Handy Southern Tips

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a Paynes-visiting-Lilo chapter and it was easier to write than I thought. Thanks to Magdalyna for the cheerleading. This one is almost full bandom as well as 1D, even though they're just minor roles. Also, we've hit the 90's now-this story takes place in early summer, 1990.

After Christmas, Liam called his mother more often. His dad and sisters were already in touch with him a good deal, but now Karen made herself more available. When she called, she still avoided the topic of Liam’s sexuality, except when she told him to put Louis on the phone. Liam sometimes wondered if she preferred to think of them as roommates. Then he figured that maybe she just didn’t want to think about his sex life.

“Maybe,” Louis said when Liam talked to him about it. They were in bed, Nightline on, and curled up with each other. “My mom never asked for the gory details, and anyway, at least Karen has accepted that we’re a couple. So, on whole it’s a good thing.”

“Thanks, I thought so too.” Liam watched TV for a bit, eyes bleary. After a few minutes he said “You know, mum keeps talking about coming to visit us. We can’t keep them in our place though.” 

“Not enough room,” Louis agreed. “We do have motels in town, so if they want to come they can stay there. But wait, has she really?” 

“I know, it hasn’t been long since she was barely speaking to me. She said she wants to come, but Dad can’t really travel right now. He’s much better but she doesn’t think he’s ready for a plane trip.” Liam talked to his dad a couple of times a week, but he never liked to talk about his condition very much. Liam couldn’t blame him.

“Then I suppose a car trip from Kansas is out too,” Louis said, and Liam felt Louis’s lips against his jaw. “I’m going to sleep, darling. Turn the TV down if you still want to watch.” Then Louis rolled over on his side, facing away from Liam. Liam turned off the TV. 

“I suppose we don’t have to worry about them coming by soon,” Liam whispered as he curled up with Louis. Louis answered with a sleepy grumble, and Liam kissed his shoulder. Then they went to sleep.

…

Liam didn’t give it much thought in the week that followed. He went to work and Louis went to work and they had takeout for dinner more often than they should. It was the usual. But when Karen called the next week she said “Oh, Geoff saw the doctor today, and he says it’s okay”. 

“Yeah?” Liam felt like he missed a cue. “What’s okay?”

“Traveling,” Karen said, and Liam’s mouth dropped open. “Can we come see you? We don’t mind staying at a motel. We can come for Memorial Day if you’ll have time off.” Liam’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. 

“Uh,” Liam said, scrambling to get up, going to their calendar on the wall. “Well, we don’t have anything planned, I don’t think, but I need to check with Louis first. Can you give me a little time and then we’ll get back to you? Like a day.” 

“Oh, alright. We just want to come by for a weekend, you’re so far away…” Karen chattered for a bit more, and it was a few minutes before Liam could get off the phone. When it was time to pick up Louis from work, he told him on the way back home.

“Huh,” Louis said after being quiet a minute. “They’re really coming. We don’t have any plans for Memorial Day, I don’t think. We weren’t headed for the beach.” 

“Nope, too crowded,” Liam said, and Louis nodded. “I’m surprised though. Kind of shocked, actually. I didn’t think they’d ever come to see us. Even when she said so.” They got to their apartment, and Louis got them both beers while Liam looked around for something to fix for dinner. “She said she wants to meet your mum too, by the way.”

“Oh,” Louis said, and Liam looked over, a thawed package of chicken parts in his hands. “That will be…interesting. Mom’s not exactly a big fan of your parents, you know.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Liam took the chicken. Jo had basically adopted him for the five years his parents weren’t speaking to him, and now that he was back in contact with them, she seemed happy for him, but wary. “Karen seems to think that Jo will be happy to see her. I mean, she likes you so much, she probably thinks your mom is the same.”

“When in fact, both of us are bitches,” Louis said. Liam grinned and got a pan. “I know mom won’t be rude in front of Karen and Geoff, but she doesn’t really care for either of them. I’ve tried telling her that your father regrets it, so does your mom, but you know how she is.”

“Yeah, she figures if they’d never done it, nothing to regret right?” Liam went to fetch a semi-thawed bag of stir-fry veggies. 

“Come on, fix fried chicken, I don’t want stir-fry.” Louis pouted when Liam got the rice.

“The whole point of me cooking dinner is so we can have something a bit healthy, so shush,” Liam said. Louis pouted more, and sat on at the breakfast bar with his beer watching Liam cook. “Want to help me by putting the water on for the rice?”

“I hope your dad really is fit to travel. I’d actually like to see him. I’d like to see the girls too, are they coming?” Louis hopped off the stool and got a saucepan out of the bottom cabinet. “How much water for the rice?”

“Follow the instructions on the box,” Liam said, and Louis glared. “Come on Lou, it’s minute rice, it’s not hard.” Liam heated some oil in the skillet while he cut up the chicken. “I didn’t ask her. I’d love to see Nic and Roo, but they have their own lives. I don’t know if they can come down for a weekend.”

“Suppose you could ask her,” Louis said as he measured in the water and put the lid on the sauce pan. “Do I have to add the rice?”

“I can do that part, thank you,” Liam said, and he added the chicken to the hot oil. “I’ll call her back and ask about the girls. I hope they all come. Mum seems really gung-ho about going. It’s strange.” 

“Maybe she really does miss you,” Louis said. Liam added the rice to the water when it started to bubble, grabbed the soy sauce, and within about ten minutes dinner was ready. Louis had two helpings. 

After Liam cleaned up after dinner, he called his mum again. “Hey,” he said. “It’s great if you want to come, but me and Louis wondered if the girls can come too.”

“Oh! You know, I need to ask them. I know that Nic has the weekend off, but I’m not sure about Roo. I just got so excited when I found out your father can come, I hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to them. I’d love for them to come too.” Karen seemed more than fine with the idea, and Liam breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted his sisters with him, since this seemed like it would be more of a handful than he’d originally thought.

…

They were over at Louis’s mom’s for Sunday dinner when Louis broke the news over dessert.

“Mom, Liam’s family are coming over for Memorial Day. I think Karen wants to meet you.” 

Jo put her fork down, and sort of stared into space for a minute. Lottie looked alarmed, and Liam thought _oh shit_ , just when Jo said “Liam’s parents? The same ones that didn’t talk to him for five years? They’re coming here?” 

“Mom,” Louis said. “They’re very sorry. Liam told me, his dad talked about it at Christmas. He was nearly beside himself. They’re trying to do the right thing now.” Liam nodded, looking at Jo.

“But that’s it,” Jo said, and got a bite of her strawberry shortcake. “They shouldn’t have to try. They shouldn’t have done it at all. I will never understand people who put their own children out. I despise that.” 

“Jo, you don’t have to defend me, it’s okay,” Liam said, reaching across the table to take her hand. “I know you looked after me when they weren’t speaking to me. I’m glad you did. But they’re back. I want them to be back. And my sisters had no say in it.”

“Oh, I know that,” Jo said. “I’m looking forward to seeing the two of them if they’re coming. No, I’m angry at your mom, nobody else. Geoff gets a pass, since I think he’s sorry. But just barely. Your mother kept trying to make it all about her, at Christmas, from what I’ve heard.” Jo squeezed Liam’s hand and got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Louis, Liam, and his family to pass glances around the table. 

“Well,” said Fizz. 

“This should go well,” Lottie said, winking at her brother. 

“Can I just ask that nobody show any overt hostility to my parents?” Liam pleaded with them, and got three faux-innocent faces in response. 

“Why, of course not!” Lottie said in an exaggerated Southern lady accent. “We’re from the South!”

“We would never be _rude_ , added Fizz. Louis giggled. 

Liam covered his face with his hands. _Here it comes_ , he thought.

…

It didn’t seem like long before Liam was waiting at the Atlanta airport with Louis, waiting for his parents. It felt surreal, having his family in the space he’d made for himself in the South. “My parents are so British. And Midwestern at the same time,” he said to Louis. Louis nodded, watching the screens for their time of arrival. 

“Yes. They’re going to be far out of their element. Maybe not your sisters, they tend to adjust to new things fairly quickly. Also I think Lottie is wanting to meet Nic, she likes the clothes Nicola wears in photos.” 

“Nic would love that.” Liam’s sister had a tendency to attack fans. He was used to it. “I’ve missed them,” Liam said, and then Louis elbowed him. “Oh,” Liam said, and he stood up as he saw his family coming down with a slew of other travelers.

Ruth met Liam first, running to him. Liam embraced her in a big bear hug. “Good to meet you Roo,” he said. When they let go, he saw Nic hugging Louis, and his mum coming in for her hug. “Hi mum,” he said. “How was your trip?” 

“I’m not used to flying, but it was fine,” she said, and hugged him again. “Go see your father now,” she said, and nudged him in Geoff’s direction. Geoff let go of Louis’s hand and pulled Liam in for a hug. 

“Hey Li,” Geoff said, and Liam felt alarmed as his father started to cry right in the airport. “Sorry, I know that worries you,” his dad said, and they pulled back. Nic just handed their dad a Kleenex, and Geoff got himself under control.

“So,” Louis said. “Liam told me you didn’t rent a car. I borrowed a van from one of my uncles. There should be enough room in it.” Liam nodded. Geoff was unsure about driving in Atlanta, after having heard Liam complain about it so much. So they arranged to get them out of there first, then maybe rent a car nearer to town if they had to. “Do you want to get something to eat first?” 

“No, we had lunch before we left,” Ruth said. “It wasn’t a very long flight. Might get some pop though.” 

“Your first lesson, now that you’re in the South,” Louis said grandly as they walked to the car, Liam holding his mum’s hand. “Is that it’s never pop. It’s soda, or calling everything a Coke. I am completely serious. People will judge you.” Liam looked at his mom and rolled his eyes. She giggled and squeezed his hand.

“But that doesn’t make sense,” Nic said. “Why would you call everything Coke?” Louis just shrugged dramatically and opened up his Uncle Jake’s van. Everybody piled in, Geoff sitting up front, Karen in the back, Louis in the car back sandwiched between Ruth and Nic. Liam, of course, had to drive. 

“Let’s get some drinks before I have to get on this damned freeway,” Liam said, and they hit a drive-through. Refreshed with a Coke (and it actually was a Coke), Liam took a deep breath and started on the mission of getting his family to their town in one piece. 

…

When they got home two hours later, Liam had a headache starting and was generally tired. He would never get used to Atlanta at rush hour. Or at any time, really. When they got there, he drove his family to the same dingy motel he had stayed at when he’d come here about six years ago. It had been fixed up, so it looked a bit better. His family swarmed into the office to get rooms, and Liam shook his head. “I’m already exhausted,” he said to Louis. Louis patted his shoulder. 

“Maybe we can get some down time before everyone wants to go to dinner.” 

They were in luck: after Liam’s family came back with their room keys, Nic announced that she was taking a nap and went to the room she was sharing with Ruth. This caused Liam’s parents to decide to take a lie-down, and Roo just hugged both of them and followed Nic. “Oh thank God,” Liam said. “Let’s go home and get me some Tylenol.” 

“Of course babe,” Louis said, winking at him, and Liam smiled. He loved Louis, so much. He stood there stupidly for a minute until Louis nudged his hand, and then he was back in the minivan, but this time they were headed home. 

…

Liam got some water and headache tablets, then he laid down in their room. Louis didn’t join him, not really. He sat in a chair in their bedroom and read a book about Batman while Liam napped. After an hour or so, the phone rang. Louis went to get it while Liam sat up slowly, rubbing his forehead.

“Okay. So everyone wants to come? Yes, let’s get dinner, and tomorrow we can get you all some cars rented if that’s what you want. Yes, Liam’s fine, he was just resting. We’ll be there soon. Okay thanks Nic, I’ll see you there.” Louis hung up and came back to their bedroom. “You ready for dinner?”

“I think so,” Liam said, sitting up on the bed. “Thanks for taking the call.” Louis smiled faintly and straddled him on the bed, leaning in. The kiss was briefer than Liam would have liked, but Louis just brushed their lips together, and then got up. “Okay, put your pants back on and let’s go.” 

“Bossy,” Liam grumbled, and Louis shrugged as if to say _Yeah, and?_. Liam snorted and got dressed. 

When they met up with Liam’s family, he felt better, more cheerful, and greeted his parents with a hug. “We’re going to the ‘que place not far from here,” Louis said, and they all seemed agreeable to that. Geoff asked about the salt and fat in the meat. Louis did his best to reassure him while Liam drove them. 

They all got a big table, and Liam sat down across from his dad. The others went to order, Liam asking Louis if he wanted his usual and him saying yes. That left Liam and his dad facing each other. “Hey dad. How are you holding up?” 

“Good so far,” Geoff said. “I needed a rest after that flight. I heard you did too.” Liam nodded, smiling faintly. “How’s your job?” 

“It’s going well,” he said as the others started to trickle back. Louis sat down next to Liam, with Nic on his other side. Karen sat next to Liam, with Roo next to Dad. Liam sipped some of the sweet tea that Liam had brought him. His cousin did make good iced tea, even though he’d been raised in a British household and had thought the stuff disgusting. He’d gotten a taste for it now. 

Liam made small talk with his parents and sisters, not really knowing what to say. He talked to them all the time now, trying to catch up for five years of silence. It couldn’t really be done, but they tried. Karen kept giving him updates on people he hadn’t seen since high school, most of them he was sure wouldn’t speak to him now. Liam would look to Louis for help, but Nicola was dominating his attention. Then their food was ready and everyone concentrated on that.

Liam watched his dad eat. He’d gotten plain barbeque with no sauce, and some greens on the side instead of French fries or bread. He looked happy enough with his food, so Liam said nothing. Meanwhile his mum happily ate her food, and tried to decide which kind of pie she’d get, finally getting up to order the coconut. 

Liam nudged Louis. “She’s always been of the opinion that calories don’t count when you’re on holiday.” Louis giggled. 

“She’s in the right place then. Southern food will fill you out if you’re not careful.” Louis took a bite of his pork open-faced sandwich. Across the table, Geoff looked amused. Karen came back with a piece of pie with a three-inch cloud of whipped cream. That got Roo’s attention, and she went to get one as well. Liam decided to finish his plate and be done with it. This place made excellent pies, but he’d have to run an extra couple of miles if he succumbed. 

Eventually they all got back in the van. Liam got behind the wheel and said “Where next? Back to the motel, or do you want to look around a bit?”

“There’s not much to look at,” Louis said, looking out the window. 

“Can we see your and Louis’s apartment?” That was Karen, spoken so softly that Liam almost missed it. He looked in his rearview mirror at her and smiled. “Okay,” he said, and he turned at the next left. 

There were at their place in five minutes, a slightly better one than the one Louis was living in when they met. It wasn’t a house or anything, but it was a better class of apartment. Not that Liam would have been ashamed of the older one. When they parked, Liam’s family got out, and Louis was already at the door with the key.

When everyone got in, Liam’s family just stood in the foyer for a minute. Liam looked around and just saw their living room, kitchen area, the breakfast bar and stools, and the door to their bedroom/bathroom was closed. It didn’t look special at all, but it was his favorite place.

After a minute, Geoff cleared his throat. “It’s very nice,” he said. “It’s a bit small.”

“There’s only the two of us,” Louis said. “And we don’t do much entertaining. We just go to the bar.” 

“Ooooh, there’s a bar?” That was Nic, of course. Liam shook his head, smiling. Of course she would jump to go to a gay bar. Liam caught Louis’s eye and watched his mouth twitch. “I mean, I’d like to go, later, if that’s okay,” Nicola said, backing down a bit.

“Maybe some other night,” Liam said. “Do you want to see the rest , there’s not much and I think we forgot to make our bed.” 

“No that’s fine,” Karen said a bit too quickly. “Can you drive us back? I don’t suppose Louis’s family member wants us driving the van.” 

“Sure,” Liam said. “Whenever you’re ready.” Louis had taken his shoes off and sat in his favorite chair, ready to watch TV. Nic didn’t look like she was in any hurry to go anywhere either. Liam looked at his Dad. 

“If everyone else is relaxing a bit, can I sit down?” Liam guided his dad to his own favorite chair, and went to the kitchen as Karen and Ruth sat on the bar stools. He wound up getting everyone drinks as they watched TV. Then he tried to find a place to sit himself. 

He wound up pulling the chair out of their bedroom and seating it next to his dad. They watched some reruns and then Louis turned it to MTV. That got a groan out of Geoff, and Liam shrugged. “What can I say, Lou loves his music television.”

“You never tell me to change the channel,” Louis said as the B-52’s came on. “Oh, I love this song,” he said and turned it up. Nicola and Ruth chair-danced to “Love Shack” and Louis sang along. Liam looked over at his dad when felt a nudge. 

“So this is what you live with every day, huh?” His dad said in a low voice. Liam laughed, nodding.

“Sometimes I join in,” he said and Geoff nodded, looking fond. But he also looked tired, and Liam said “Dad, do you want to go back? I can drive you and come back for the others.” Then Liam saw his mother sit up, looking worried. 

“Are you sick dear?” She said to Geoff, and that got everyone else’s attention, Louis turning the TV off. She got up and put a hand on his arm. Ruth stood up, and Geoff tried to wave them off.

“I’m fine everyone, really,” he said. “But I am tired. Maybe it’s time for me to go back.”Liam got up and went to get his keys. “The rest of you can stay if you want.” Karen stood by while Geoff got out of the chair, and the girls shared guilty looks. “It’s all right, you don’t all have to come back,” Geoff said, but Ruth started sliding her feet back into her shoes and Nic went to get her purse. 

Louis looked over at Liam. “Do you mind if I stay here?” He said. “Star Trek comes on soon.” Liam smiled and waved at him. “See you back soon,” Louis said, and Liam wanted to go over there and kiss him. Instead he left and locked the door behind him. He had to get his dad back. 

…

Liam came back about thirty minutes later. His dad and mom went straight to their room, his father mumbling about needing to take his medication. Roo and Nic hugged him, Roo kissing his cheek, before they went inside as well. Liam came back to the TV off and Louis in the tub. “Lou?”

“Just taking a bath, it’s hot tonight.” It was-May in Georgia tended to be very sticky. “It was nice to see your sisters. I missed them.” Liam toed his shoes off and walked into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub. 

“How about my parents?” Liam rubbed over Louis’s shoulder, and he tipped his head up, eyes closed.

“I really haven’t had a chance to talk to them yet. I suppose I will soon.” Louis had put Mr. Bubble in his bath, which was so like him. “Your mother seems to be behaving herself so far.” That made the smile slip from his lips.

“I hope she does. I don’t know what I’d do if she becomes a handful.” Louis opened his eyes and shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just so sweet. If you need time away from her at any point, you can just say so. I’ll help you. Do you want to go to bed now?” 

“Maybe later,” Liam said, and he stood up, pulling his shirt over his head. “I might want to get in there with you first. Okay?” Louis gave him a look that said _of course it’s okay, you idiot_ , and Liam shoved his pants down.

“God this water’s cold,” Liam said as he got in behind Louis, cradling him. Louis flicked water at him.

“I told you I ran a cool bath. Honestly I have no idea why you insist on having hot showers when it’s roasting outside.” Liam kissed Louis’s neck. 

“I like a hot shower, helps me unwind after I’ve been working all over town.” Liam loved being an electrician, the pay was good and he could get out early. But it could be hot, dirty work when he was outside, and it was a bit dangerous. He knew Louis worried about him. “You get to stay in a nice air-conditioned salon all day.”

“Yeah, breathing in perm fumes,” Louis said, and turned to look at him. “How are you doing?” he said, voice softer. “I know it’s only the third time you’ve seen them.” 

“Yeah. I think she’s excited to be here. I don’t think it’s occurred to her to be nasty. She keeps telling me how happy she is to have the whole family back together.” Liam dropped a kiss on Louis’s collarbone, and Louis sighed. 

“She better keep being nice to you,” he said, then he stretched his arms up. “I’m ready to go to bed. You want to come with me?” Liam rubbed the soft skin on Lou’s hip and nodded when he looked over. “Okay then,” Louis said as he stood up and went to dry off. Liam watched for a minute, then got out of the tub himself, letting the water drain. 

Louis looked at him from under his lashes, and Liam reached out. Louis moved out of his reach, but came back in to towel-dry him off. When Louis was done, he tossed the towel in the direction of the hamper, and Liam pulled him in for a kiss.

They kissed for a minute, Liam running a hand down to Louis’s ass and squeezing, making Louis moan. “Take me to bed right now,” Louis said, and Liam pulled back. “No, keep kissing me.” 

“Make up your mind,” Liam said, and then he started walking them back to their bedroom, not letting go of Louis. Louis whined and tried to reach Liam’s mouth with his, but Liam just turned him around and steered him to the bed. “Okay, get on there. Hands and knees.” 

“Toppy bitch,” Louis grumbled as he got on the bed. Liam watched as he got into position, then got the lube and condoms before crawling on the bed behind him. Louis moaned when Liam kissed the small of his back.

“You look so good,” Liam said, voice husky. “Let me take care of you baby.” Louis muttered something probably smart-assed, but he shut up when Liam spread his cheeks and licked at his hole. Louis squirmed, but not to get away. Instead he ground back on Liam’s mouth. Liam held on and licked him some more, getting the tip of his tongue in.

After a few minutes, Louis squirmed again. “Come on, get me ready, want you to fuck me.” Liam pulled back and got the lube, slicking his fingers and sliding them in. It didn’t take long before Liam was getting the condom on and lining himself up. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam said, his voice soft so the neighbors wouldn’t hear. “I love how you take my cock.” He nudged the head of his cock in as Louis moved to his elbows, his head dropped down.

“You’ve gotten a lot better at dirty talk from when we first got together,” Louis said, and Liam pinched his hip. “Ow-oh. Oh. Do that again.” Liam did, pulling nearly out and then thrusting hard. “Fuck. Yeah.”

“That’s my good boy,” Liam purred, and Louis whimpered, a bit too loud. Liam could hear the neighbor upstairs curse. 

“Sorry,” Louis said, in a lower voice. Liam rubbed over Louis’s back with his free hand. Liam didn’t actually have a rule about not waking the neighbors, but they sometimes acted like he did.

“Shhh, it was an accident. You want me to help get you off, pumpkin?” Liam didn’t wait for an answer, and slid his hand to Louis’s front, gripping his cock. He heard Louis make a choked-off noise, still trying to be good. Liam started stroking him off in time with his thrusts until Louis whimpered and came. Liam didn’t last too long after that.

Afterwards, Liam kissed Louis between his shoulder blades, then took off the condom and went to get a flannel. After they cleaned up, Louis curled up with him. “I love you,” he said, up near Liam’s ear. “I never thought I’d find anyone, then I saw you.”

“Sappy,” Liam chided. He looked over at Louis, who shrugged. “I’m glad you did,” he said. They kissed briefly, then Louis turned off the light. “Let’s sleep. Maybe we can take the family to the lake tomorrow.” 

“Good idea,” Louis said, and then they settled in.

…

The next morning Liam and Louis fixed coffee in travel mugs and headed out to the motel. Liam had called ahead of time, and when they got there Nic and Roo were in bathing suits and cover-ups. Geoff and Karen were there too, in their regular clothes.“Come on in,” Louis yelled from the passenger side. “The lake’s going to be crowded, we need to get going.” 

Liam got out of the car and helped his dad into a seat in the second row. Karen sat next to him and the girls piled in the back. “Okay, we’re going to the best lake around here that’s not private,” Liam said. “We might be able to rent a boat if you want.” 

“Sound fantastic,” Roo said, and Liam put the van in reverse, getting out of the parking lot and towards the lake. 

‘The lake’ was actually just the biggest of several in the area. It had a name, Liam was sure it did, but nobody used it. When they pulled into the parking lot, Liam watched as his family piled out and stared at it. There were rented paddleboats and fishing boats, people swimming, and a lot of people just hanging out on the piers. “It’s not much, but it’s the best we got,” Louis said, and Geoff nodded. 

“It looks just fine, but boy it’s hot. Did anyone bring sunscreen?” Liam got some out of his bag to hand to his dad, and then they went to find a shady spot near the lake. Ruth and Nic went to rent a paddleboat, and Karen followed Geoff and Liam. 

Liam lost track of Louis for a few minutes, getting his parents settled, but then he heard a splash and saw Louis swimming towards them. The lake was fairly easy to get out of, so he just came over and sat down next to him. “That felt good.” 

“Yeah, good thing this is a safe lake,” Liam said, and then saw his mum look confused. “This lake is man-made, that’s why it slopes so well. And there’s no snakes or alligator snapping turtles in it, we hope. They actually try to make very sure there’s none of those around on busy summer days.” 

“Alligator snapping turtles?” Geoff laughed. “I don’t even know what that would look like, but I’m sure I don’t want to see one.” 

“It’s even worse than you think. They’re the devil’s reptile, even more that alligators,” Louis quipped, and Karen grinned. They watched Ruth and Nic paddle out on the lake. It was still early, so there weren’t many people around. A group of teenage girls were nearby, blasting music on a boom box and ignoring everyone. 

“See? Almost like the beach,” Liam said, and his mother squeezed his hand. She was being affectionate on this visit, and he didn’t mind at all. Louis laid back on a towel and closed his eyes. Liam laid back too, his mum separating him and Louis. Even though it was early, it was already nearly ninety degrees, and Liam soon fell asleep. 

…

“Leeyum.” Liam blinked awake at Louis shaking his shoulder. “Did you put on any sunscreen? You’re starting to get red.” 

“Dammit,” Liam said as he sat up. He looked at his stomach-it was already impressively red. Louis handed him the cream and he started slathering it on. “Where did mum and dad go?” 

“The paddleboats,” Louis said, and Liam peered out and saw his parents, paddling across the lake and having a good time. “Your sisters went across the street to that little hole in the wall for food. We can go there too if you want. We didn’t really eat today.” 

“Right, I’m starving.” Liam finished putting the cream on himself, then stood up to wave at his parents. “We’re going to go eat!” He said, and his father waved. Liam looked over at Louis. “Think he heard me?”

“No idea, let’s go though, I’m starving too.” They got dressed, then walked to a tiny shack that served catfish and good hot sandwiches most of the day. They found Nic and Roo, and sat in the booth with them. They both had catfish plates with hush puppies and coleslaw, which they seemed to like. 

“Hi!” Ruth said, and she playfully kicked Liam under the table. “Thanks for joining us, we kind of wished we had Louis to order for us.” 

“We had to repeat ourselves three times, the counter person couldn’t understand our accents,” Nic said, taking a bite of her hush puppy. “Oh, these are good.” Liam got up, he hadn’t ordered yet. 

“Get me a catfish plate too, fried,” Louis yelled, and the counter help, a boy of about sixteen, looked confused. At least he wasn’t giving them dirty looks, Liam thought, and he gave the boy their order. The kid stammered as he read it back to him, but seemed otherwise okay.

Liam went back to their seat and sat down next to Louis, who was talking with Nic. After a few minutes, their plates came, Liam getting a hot roast beef sandwich with fries. The kid saw Liam sitting close by Louis and his eyes bugged. 

“Thanks,” Liam said shortly, and the boy blushed red and headed back to his counter, grabbing a rag and starting on cleanup. Liam looked over at Louis, who raised an eyebrow. But they said nothing, continuing talking with Liam’s sisters. 

When they were done, Louis and his sisters started to head back. Liam almost left with them, but he saw the counter kid staring at him again. He almost got annoyed, but then he saw the look on the boy’s face. “Hey,” Liam said. “I’ll catch up with you at the lake, I need to use the bathroom.”

“Okay,” Louis said, and he left with the others. Liam turned back around and walked part of the way to the bathroom, and then looked over at the kid, who seemed like he was about to run away. 

“Hey,” Liam said. “I’m Liam. You want to ask me something, don’t you?” The front was empty, an unusual thing, and whoever was running the kitchen seemed to be on a smoke break. “It’s okay, I’ll try to answer it.”

“How?” The boy-his name tag said Curt-said. “How did you find someone here? I’m going to be alone my whole life, I can’t even have any friends.” His green eyes were huge, and Liam hoped that he didn’t cry. He was terrible with strangers crying on him. 

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Liam said. “I met Louis at the worst time in my life, and it turned around mostly because of him. I was honestly in the right place in the right time. I can’t really give relationship advice, but you can make it Curt. I know it’s probably bad now, but you can.” 

“It’s so hard to just get through the day,” Curt said, and Liam put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. “Thank you,” he said. “You didn’t have to be nice to me.” 

“I would have liked it if someone had talked to me when I was your age,” Liam said. “I’m Liam. Just take care of yourself, okay? I’ll come back around to see how you’re doing if you want. I’m not trying to hit on you, just as a friend.” 

“Okay, if you want,” Curt said. “I need to get back to work, my dad’s working the back tonight. Thanks.” Liam nodded at him , then went to the bathroom for real before heading back to the lake. 

…

When Liam was back, he found his parents tired, hungry and ready to go back to their motel. Geoff looked a bit red, as well.

“I think I should go back inside,” he said. “Maybe take another nap, and order some lunch. Ruth told me about the fish, but maybe some other time.” Liam nodded and helped his family gather their things before they took off. 

When Liam got them to the motel, his parents got out first. Louis leaned over to Roo and Nic and said “You know what, there’s a big event at Bob’s tonight. We’re having an AIDS fundraiser, half the money to research and half to help people living with it in this area. Would you like to come?” 

Nic looked at Louis like he’d just told her she won the lottery, and grabbed him in a hug. “Really? Both of us? You want us to come?” Louis hugged Nic back, grinning. “Oh, I’d love to go. I’ll have to pick an outfit!” 

“Don’t knock yourself out Nic, Bob’s is more like a neighborhood bar than anything else. There’s a dance floor, but it isn’t very big. There’s gonna be drag shows, though.”

“Oh, I love those!” Nic said, and she hugged Louis again and ran back to her room. Ruth came in and hugged both of them. 

“It sounds like fun,” Ruth said. “Hey, is Niall still in town? I’d love to see him.”

“Yes,” Louis said. “He’ll be there tonight, and he might be playing a couple of songs, I don’t know.” Ruth’s face lit up when he said that, and Liam remembered that she had always been fond of Niall, tried to be a big sister to him too. “Now go get some rest, we’ll call before we come get you.”

“All right,” Ruth said, and she waved as she walked back to her room. Liam and Louis got back in the van and headed home.

“Didn’t know you would invite them out,” Liam said. “I’m fine with it, I just assumed we weren’t going.” Louis snorted from his seat next to Liam.

“Remember, I’m raffling off haircuts, both there and at the bingo hall. Maybe your mum would like bingo.” Liam thought about his mum staring at the drag queens at this particular bingo night, and didn’t like the thought at all.

“I don’t think she’s ready for that,” is what he said. “And anyway, your mum will be there.” Liam pulled into their apartment parking lot. Louis took off his seatbelt and jumped out before the van came to a complete stop. “Stop doing that, you’re going to get hurt someday.”

“You’d never run me over,” is all Louis said, and Liam shook his head as they got to their door. There was a note left on it, from their upstairs neighbor. _be more quiet at night!!_ , it said. Louis made a face. “Ugh. Sorry.” 

“We’ll tell him we’re sorry. Maybe leave him a beer or two.” Louis opened the door and ran in, coming back with two beers and a paper bag, and went up the stairs to leave them for the man who lived there. Liam thought his name was Corey. Corey didn’t seem to care that they were two men, he just wanted to sleep in peace. Liam could understand that.

Liam watched as Louis scratched an apology on the bag with a pen, then put the beers in it and ran back downstairs. “Maybe he’ll forgive us,” Liam said. “Let’s unwind a bit, before we go out tonight. I want to watch movies, are you in the mood?” 

“I might just nap, or read something,” Liam said. He wasn’t much of a reader, but Harry liked to lend him books. “Put on whatever you want, I’ll be in the bedroom. I might come watch with you later.” Liam went to get a glass of lemonade, and poured one for Louis too, leaving it on the table next to his chair. 

“Thanks,” Louis said, from where he was on the floor going through their VHS tapes. “You sure you’re not ready to watch something?” Liam wondered if Louis was referring to the few gay porn tapes they had in the back, but he just shook his head. “All right. Go rest.” 

“See you later.” He sequestered himself in their room, reading the book Harry had lent him. He’d never been a fast reader, and he got bored with it two chapters in. He put the book down, got his drink, and went back to the living room. Louis was watching an old favorite of theirs, My Beautiful Laundrette. 

“Daniel-Day Lewis, I see,” Liam said as he said in his chair. Louis winked at him. 

“Like you’d turn this down.” Liam didn’t.

…

They drove back to get the girls at about nine. The idea of Liam’s family getting their own car seemed to have been thrown out the window. They both took care getting dressed, Louis wearing a nice shirt and a bit of eyeliner, and Liam wearing his best jeans and tank shirt. When they got there, they found Nic and Roo dressed to impress as well.

Nic came running over to Louis and hugged him. “You look fantastic,” she said, and then she hugged Liam. “You look good too, but why a tank?” 

“He likes it when the guys check out his arms,” Louis said and the girls giggled. Just then, the door to Liam’s parent’s room opened, and Karen stood there in her slippers, staring at them. 

“What’s so funny? Are you going to a club?” Liam stood there, not sure what to tell his mother. He looked over at Roo, who also seemed unable to find her tongue.

Predictably, it was Louis who answered. “No big deal Karen, we’re just going to the local gay bar. We’re having a fundraiser tonight for AIDS charities.” Liam watched his mother’s face when Louis said that. To her credit, she blinked hard a few times but showed no disgust.

“Oh. It’s a fundraiser?” Liam nodded, glad that she was taking that for it. “Okay. I don’t think I’ll go with you kids tonight, but let me get my purse out…” She went back into her room, leaving the four of them staring at each other in shock.

When Karen came back, she put a twenty in Louis’s hand, then hugged him. “Have a good night,” she said, and went back in. 

When the four of them got into the van, silent, Liam thought to himself that maybe his mum was really starting to change. 

…

When they got to Bob’s, Liam watched Nic’s reaction when she saw the only gay place in town was a concrete building with dark windows. Liam nudged her. “It looks better inside,” he told her and she laughed, play-shoving him. 

They got to the door, Liam and Louis being waved in immediately. The bouncer that night-a tiny but fierce guy named Frank-asked both girls for their ID. “Sorry, but we have a fair amount of security tonight,” he said, voice bored. Nic and Roo just shrugged and showed him their ID. 

When they got inside, Liam took Louis’s hand and they looked in the dim light for a spare table. It was pretty crowded, so instead they went to the bar. Louis went over to Harry and hugged her over the bar as Ruth and Nicola looked around.

It was early yet, so Zayn wasn’t doing his act. There were several shirtless men selling raffle tickets, and Nic bought a few while Ruth giggled behind her hands. “Are these your friends?” Roo said. Louis took a sip of his drink and shook his head.

“I know Tony, the dark-haired guy over there, but I think Harry managed to convince some people she knows from Atlanta or Birmingham. Harry and Bob know everybody between the two of them.” Nic asked who they were, and while Louis introduced them, Liam looked for Niall. 

Niall was with Zayn, of course, holding hands near the dance floor. Liam hugged both of them, then told Niall “Guess what, my family’s here. Do you want to say hi to Nic and Roo? I know Ruth would love to see you.” 

“Really?’ Niall beamed. “I’d love to see both of them. Zaynie, come with us, Liam’s sisters are here.” Zayn looked less excited, but stubbed out his cigarette and followed in his five-inch heels. Niall got a big squeal and a hug from Roo and then Nic, Ruth even ruffling his hair. “Hey,” he said. “I want you to meet Zayn. Zayn, this is Ruth and Nicola.” 

Ruth looked a bit confused at Zayn in his sari and eye makeup, but she smiled at him. “Hey. We heard that Niall was dating you,” she said. “You really live here?”

Zayn nodded. ‘Me and my whole family. When my dad immigrated, he wound up here because one of my uncles lives here too. Do you mean, ‘cause it’s a small town?” Ruth blushed and nodded. “It’s okay. You’ll see this place is packed, Bob’s gets a lot of people from around the surrounding counties.” 

“I guess I never thought about that,” Nicola said. “Small town gay bars, I mean.” Zayn shrugged, smiling at her, and Liam was glad to see that Zayn was tolerating his sisters pretty well. He could be prickly with new people, especially when he was in drag. Liam didn’t know why Zayn didn’t just quit doing it, he didn’t seem to like it much.

After another fifteen or so minutes of drinking and talking, Patrick the DJ stopped the music. “All right,” he said in his kind of flat, shy voice. “We’re going to call out the winners of the raffle. For the first prize, it’s three free haircuts from Louis Tomlinson.” Louis stood up on a barstool while they all applauded and cheered. 

“I hope I get it, if he’ll come to my house,” someone cracked. 

Louis winked at him. “Only if I can bring my ex-Marine boyfriend with me.” Liam flexed and laughed as Ruth looked on. 

The haircuts got raffled off to someone Liam hadn’t seen before, but he happily waved his ticket and Louis went over to give him directions to the salon. “Nice guy, from a couple of towns over,” Louis told the girls. 

The next few raffles were for little things, like the cd Niall had recorded in a small studio in town that mostly did gospel, but had no problem with letting Niall and Zayn come in to sing. Then the raffle for the big prize, a gift certificate for a nice boutique in Atlanta. That went to one of Louis’s old friends, and he came by and showed it off. “Three hundred dollars worth of new clothes!”

“Congrats, Robin,” Liam said, and Nicola looked a bit disappointed she hadn’t gotten it. “Sorry Nic,” he told her. “That place doesn’t even sell women’s clothes. It wouldn’t do you a bit of good, unless you want some men’s shirts.”

“I look very nice in a button-down, I’d have you know,” Nicola said, and then they laughed. Patrick thanked everyone for taking part, and then said Veronica would be up in five minutes.

“That’s my cue to fix my lipstick,” Zayn said. “See you all later.” Zayn walked to the back to get ready, and Ruth stood closer to Niall. She was asking him questions, and kind of doting on him as well. She’d always been like that with Niall, and Liam wondered if he’d missed it.

When Zayn came out and did his act, they were all applauding and giving him tips. Zayn put them all into the buckets for the fundraiser. Then Harry did a few numbers, lip synching in a new red gown. Then Bob rang the bell he kept behind the bar and yelled out “Okay, that’s the fundraiser for this year. Ya’ll come to bingo tomorrow night for more prizes and more money to raise! Before you go, I’m going to ask Niall to sing us something. Niall, you have your guitar?”

“Of course!” Niall yelled, and ran to the back to get it. When he came back with it, he strummed a bit, and then did a couple of songs, Zayn singing harmonies. Niall’s music was mellow and a bit alternative rock. It ended the night on a quiet note, and soon Bob was kicking them all out. 

“Bob wants to go home,” Louis told Ruth. “Sunday is the day he closes up until evening. Then he’s open at night for a few hours. He and Harry fix a Sunday dinner, for free. They have a steam table setup in the back.”

“Why do they do that?” Ruth said, her forehead wrinkled. Liam looked over at Louis, not sure if he could explain.

“Well, it’s just a little Sunday dinner,” Louis said, casual. “You know, in case nobody got any from home.” That seemed to shock Ruth silent, and Liam reached over and squeezed her hand. When they got to the van, her and Nic seemed quieter, so Louis put in a tape to try to cheer up the atmosphere. It worked a bit.

When they got back to the motel, Ruth hugged him hard. “I’m sorry,” she said, and Liam hugged her again.

“I never blamed you,” was his answer, then he turned to Nic. “You either.” Nic smiled and hugged him too, then they both walked towards their room. Louis turned to him.

“Time to head home, I guess, I’m exhausted.” 

“And I get to drive again. We really need to teach you to drive.” Louis shrugged and they drove home, the roads nearly deserted at this time. When they got home, they found the beers they tried to give their neighbor returned, with a note. 

“What’s it say?” Louis said, while Liam tried to read it in the dim light. Louis opened the door and turned on the nearest lamp, and Liam looked at it. 

“It says ‘thanks for thinking of me, but I don’t drink anymore. Keep those for yourself. Your neighbor, Corey.” Liam looked over at Louis. “I knew he was a decent guy.” 

“Yeah,” Louis said, getting some ice and cold water from the fridge. “I’m so thirsty, you want one? And we should go to bed soon.” Louis drank his ice water in three long gulps, then started fixing one for Liam. 

Liam drank his, and then hugged Louis, back to front, kissing the side of Louis’s head. Louis squirmed good-naturedly, but didn’t really try to get away. “Yeah,” Liam finally said, and released Louis. They did need to sleep, they might be doing something else with his family tomorrow.

After they got ready for bed, Louis nuzzled Liam’s neck, and then said “Oh. My mom wants to have your family over for Sunday dinner.” Liam froze in fear, thinking of his mum going up against Jo. Far as Karen knew, Johannah liked her just fine. Liam and Louis knew different. 

“Oh shit,” it was he said, and Louis giggled. 

“Don’t worry, I told her to behave,” he said. Liam was not greatly comforted by this. 

…

The next day, everyone wound up at Liam and Louis’s place, before time to eat at Jo’s. Louis tried out his bartending skills on Nicola, who had two drinks before Geoff convinced her to stop. “Nic darling, we’re going to be eating soon. And from what I can tell, it’s probably going to be a lot of food.” 

“Yeah,” Nicola said, and she put down her glass. Louis finished it off. “When are we going then?”

“After a couple more games,” Liam said, from where he was playing video games with Ruth. Liam was almost sure he saw his dad roll his eyes, and it made him strangely happy. It was good to be back to getting on his dad’s nerves. 

After about another hour of hanging out, they all headed to Jo’s place. Louis’s family lived about twenty minutes from them, and it was a very nice country drive. Roo and Karen spent a lot of time oohing and ahhing over the flowers and roadside vegetable stands. 

“Hey,” Nic said. “What is that stuff everywhere?” 

“What stuff?” Louis said, turning his head back to see her.

“That green vine-y stuff that grows over everything,” she said, and Louis started laughing so hard Liam thought he might cough up a lung.

“That would be kudzu, Nic,” Liam answered as deadpan as he could. “It is the scourge of the South. It can grow an inch a day and it’s very hard to kill. Some idiot introduced it from China in the 30’s, thinking it would help with soil erosion. The cure was worse than the disease.”

“You’re kidding,” Ruth said, and she laughed. “Is there anything that can kill it?”

“Well, if you have goats they’ll eat it,” Louis said when he recovered from his laughing fit.

“Oh, goats,” Roo said, as if that was a good thing. Liam knew people who had goats. He’d never seen a domesticated animal that cared so little about anything but itself. They were a handful, that was for sure. 

When they got to Jo’s, Liam parked across the road from her house. It was a smallish white house with trellis roses on the front, and an above-ground swimming pool in the front. When they started getting out, Lottie came to the front door and waved. “Lou! Come on in, where have you been this week?” Louis ran across the gravel road and went to hug her. 

“Hey sis, I was just entertaining Liam’s family, come meet them.” Lottie looked at the group, and zeroed right in on Nic, the way Liam predicted she would. She walked up to her and soon the two were chatting about clothes. 

Fizz came to the door next, with the older twins with her. They waved from the door and Liam started introducing his family to them. He saw a little predatory gleam in Fizz’s eye when she saw Karen, but Fizz didn’t say a word, just invited them all in. 

Jo was in the kitchen, when everyone finally came inside. Jo had fried chicken and baked chicken that she fixed with Geoff in mind. There were a bunch of side dishes on the stove and more on the table. Liam was always taken with just how much food people in the South would pile on. They always made sure that there was enough for everybody.

“Hi!” Jo said, and Liam introduced her to his sister and Geoff first. When he got to Karen, he saw the barest hint of an eyetwitch, and cringed to himself. _Please, please, let this go well_ , he thought. 

“Well, hiiii!” Jo said in an exaggerated Southern drawl as she took Karen’s hand. Karen smiled, seemingly unaware of any malicious intent, as Jo squeezed her hand. Liam caught Louis’s eye, noticed as Louis tried his best to swallow his laughter. Liam looked helplessly at Lottie, hoping she would help. She winked at him instead. 

“How arrre you? How was your trip?” Johannah was smiling and acting sweet as pie, but there was an edge to it that Liam’s family didn’t seem to get. Jo talked to Karen for another minute, and then turned her attention to the group. “Ya’ll sit down, I’ll have dinner ready soon. Does anyone want some sweet tea?” 

“If you have any unsweet, I’ll take it, but otherwise just some water,” Geoff said, and Jo sent Fizz to get Geoff a tall glass of ice water. She game back with the glass and a pitcher full of iced tea. The rest of them had some. 

The food started coming out in increments. First there were some jumbo sized appetizers that Liam knew were sausage balls. His family looked dubious, but Louis and his sisters scooped them up. Liam had one. “I know how much food Jo puts on the table, I’m going to have to run extra miles tomorrow.” 

“Hush, no you won’t,” Louis said. Liam kicked him under the table. “You always say that, and you never do, that’s all I’m saying.” Liam pouted at Louis, making Lottie giggle. Liam looked over at his mum, and she looked a bit embarrassed at their married-couple bickering. 

“I don’t suppose those are too good for the heart,” Geoff said, sounding a bit disappointed. Ruth reached over and squeezed their dad’s hand. 

“I’ve cooked a lot, I’m sure you’ll have plenty,” Jo said. “But I’m sorry about the sausage balls. I make those every Sunday. Fizz, come help me get these out.” Fizz went to the kitchen, and came back with a platter full of sliced ripe tomatoes from the Tomlinson’s garden. Liam saw the confused looks his family were giving each other and tried not to laugh. 

Jo came with some sliced Vidalia onions, and Louis and his family started overlapping slices of onion and tomato on their plate. Liam got some too, as his mum watched. “Try it mum, they’re good with salt and pepper.”

“No salad dressing?” Karen said as she took some tomatoes. 

“Nope, it’s good just like this,” Liam said. His dad looked dubious, but got some too, without salt. The rest of the dinner started coming then, which stopped his family looking weirdly at the platter of tomatoes.  
More food started coming out after that, and then more, until everyone’s plate was full. Liam had some of the baked chicken that Jo had made for Geoff, liking the flavor. There were also multiple kinds of cooked vegetables, fried chicken, some Brunswick stew, biscuits and more. “I hope that’s enough,” Jo said when she finally came to the table. “I have a cobbler in the oven too.” 

“Oh God,” Nicola said. “I’m not going to survive this. I’m going to eat myself to death.” Lottie patted her hand in sympathy. 

“You can always say no,” Lottie said, and Phoebe and Daisy both giggled as they ate their biscuits. Liam just took a small cup of Brunswick stew to go with his dinner, figuring maybe this time he could turn down Jo’s dessert. He might have been deluding himself.

“Well,” Karen said, and Liam stiffened up. “This is really good. Everyone’s been so nice here, it seems.” Liam looked over at Louis, who looked a bit excited. Leave it to Lou to take Jo’s side. He’d got that sharp tongue from somebody after all.

“Well,” Jo said, putting her fork down a little harder than she probably meant to. “It’s just how everyone here acts. We try to be polite to outsiders.” Liam bit his lip. This had the potential to get rough.

“I suppose so,” Karen said, the barb going right past her. “It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Karen said. “Louis is just a joy to be around. I took to him right away when he came to visit last summer.” Karen nibbled on a biscuit while Jo’s family watched. 

“I was glad to hear you took to him,” Jo said, seemingly unbothered. “He really wanted to be there.” Liam remembered how he’d insisted on going, wanting to be there for Liam, and he gripped Louis’s hand under the table. Louis squeezed it back. 

Karen nodded, and ate more of her food, the conversation seemingly tabled for now. Lottie said something to Nicola about her shirt, and the tension quietly bled from the room. Liam looked at his father, who looked slightly confused. Liam smiled at him, but he just put his attention back on his food. 

They managed to avoid unpleasant topics for the rest of the night, even after the blueberry cobbler came out along with a half-gallon of ice cream. “I didn’t make any homemade ice cream,” Jo said, as if she had done something wrong. Karen got a big bowl of cobbler and ice cream, while Geoff just drank more plain water and shook his head.

“I’d love to, but I will skip it,” he said. “Thank you Jo, it’s all been wonderful.” Liam watched his dad, and he seemed to be sincere, but he was also looking like he didn’t want to piss Jo off. Liam tried to catch his Dad’s eye, but he didn’t notice. 

“All right,” Louis said, standing up. “When we get done I’ll get the dishes in the dishwasher, if anyone wants to go into the back yard, it’s nice out there this time of day.” Then Louis picked up his plate and glass and took them to the kitchen.

Liam looked over at Jo. “He never does this at home, I’ll have you know.” 

Jo laughed. “That’s because you spoil him,” she said, and Liam shrugged. It wasn’t far otf.

Karen looked a bit dismayed at that turn of conversation, and went to take her own plate back. Lottie shot Fizz a look, and they went back to their cobbler. Liam watched his dad, who seemed to catch it, but he opted to go into the living room and sit in one of the recliners. 

When Liam brought his plate back, he heard Karen and Louis gossiping, his mum sounding like Nic. It was kind of endearing. Liam put his plate in the sink and put his arms around Louis, back to front. Again Karen looked a bit dismayed and unsure at the act of affection. 

Liam let go of Louis and moved in close to Karen. “Calm down mum,” is all he said. To his surprise, his mum didn’t fight him on it, only nodded and left the kitchen. Liam looked over at Louis. “Do you think that helped?”

“I have no idea,” Louis said as he rinsed the dishes. Liam didn’t find that particularly reassuring. 

One by one, most of them trickled into the back yard. It was very pretty, with flowers and tomato plants nearly everywhere. There was an above-ground pool too, which Phebes and Daisy immediately jumped into, splashing and screaming.

Liam opted to take his shirt off and lie on the deck. Ruth joined him, sitting up in a lawn chair. “This weekend’s been fun,” Roo said. “I like it here, it seems nice.”

“It does have its good points,” Liam said. “There’s a lot of bad too, that you’re not seeing.” 

“It really does seem like you have a community here,” Ruth said. “I didn’t believe it until I saw it.” 

“Small-town gay bars, nothing like them,” Liam said. “Bob’s really dedicated his life to making sure there’s a safe place for us. Harry too.” 

“I have to admit they confuse me,” Ruth said. “I mean, is Harry a girl? And does that make them straight then?” Liam grinned. “Sorry, was that wrong?”

“No, it’s fine. And honestly I don’t really have the whole story. I know Bob identifies as gay, and that Harry sort of feels like she’s between genders. She doesn’t like to be identified as one over the other, even though she uses ‘she’. It’s complicated. But they love each other.”

“That’s good, that they found each other,” Ruth said. “I wonder how Harry handled growing up like that.”

“Pretty well, according to her,” Liam said. “Harry’s family are from the next county over, and they’re pretty posh. Louis calls it FFOF-from a fine old family. So she grew up with her sister going to debutante balls and the like. Maybe that’s why she decided she wanted to wear dresses too. I don’t really know. But it’s handy, her background. We’re having bingo tonight to raise money for AIDS charities, and Harry was a huge help in getting the license for it.” 

“That’s good. And bingo? We should tell mum.” Ruth went to get up and Liam touched her arm, shaking his head. “No? Why not? Mum loves bingo, she even used to volunteer for the church when they had it.”

“This is a little different,” Liam said. “When gay people have a bingo night, there’s drag queens, for one.” Ruth laughed as Nic came through, wearing a borrowed bathing suit. “Nic might like it though.”

“Like what?” Nicola said, and Liam told her about the bingo night. “That _does_ sound like fun,” Nicola said. “Are you and Lou going? Because if you are I might tag along, if I’m not exhausted.” 

“I promised Harry we would,” Liam said. “We might duck out of Jo’s early if she lets us. Let us know if you want to come along.” Ruth and Nic nodded, and they watched the others splash around for a while before Nic went in to join them. 

“Where’s mum?” Liam said after a few minutes. Nic sat up, looking like she might have been napping.

“I don’t know, I think she went to talk with Jo.” Liam sat straight up and looked for Louis. “What?”

“Um, don’t be alarmed, but Jo is mad at our mum for abandoning me,” Liam said. “She was my substitute mum when I was here, and she isn’t letting that go yet. Dad’s okay in her books, but mum isn’t. Louis?” Liam looked at the small pool and soon Louis’s head poked out, looking annoyed. “Lou, your mum and my mum are talking as we speak.”

“Oh shit,” Louis said, and Daisy giggled at the cursing. “Shh, I never said that Daze. Um, anyone have a towel? We need to intervene sooner rather than later.” Louis got out and Liam tossed him Nic’s towel. “Where are they? They’re not on the sun porch, they’d be right here.” 

“They’re in a little room near the bathroom,” Nicola said. “There’s a sewing machine in it.” 

“Right, mom’s hobby room.” Louis toweled off, then said “Okay, let’s go. Liam, you coming?” 

Liam stood up, stretching. “Yeah, let’s save mum from getting told off.” Part of him felt like Karen would deserve it, but he didn’t say that. Liam, Louis and Nic went back outside, Ruth staying to watch after the twins. They waved at Geoff, and then slunk down the hall, stopping when they heard the two women’s voices. 

“I thought you had another set of twins, where are they?” Liam heard the clink of the ice in her glass, and imagined Jo’s expression, making small talk with a woman she despised. 

“They’re at their father’s today,” Jo said. “Me and him broke up when I was pregnant, but he has visitation, and such. He’s not a bad father really, we didn’t break up because of that. I think his new girlfriend might be over too. I’ve met her, lovely girl.”

“You are being a lot more understanding about that than I think I would be,” Karen said, while Liam listened from the hall. He looked over at Louis, who took a tentative step forward, not enough so his mom could see him. 

“Maybe, I never liked to hold grudges unless they’re deserved,” Jo said, and Nicola clapped a hand over her mouth to hold the gasp in. Louis, meanwhile, was holding in giggles, Liam was sure of it. Liam moved forward slightly. It was like a car crash: he needed to stop it, but it already seemed that they were too late. 

“Well, who would deserve it if he didn’t?” Karen had just walked right into it, and then Nic quickly moved past Liam and Louis, and stood in the doorway.

“Mum, come outside with us. Ruth is watching the twins but she might need to get inside. You know she can’t handle the sun long.” Nicola stood there like a soldier, until Karen put down her tea and followed her out. When she was gone, Liam and Louis came in to see Jo.

Jo was sitting in her favorite chair, staring ahead, her tea glass trembling slightly. Louis took it from her hand and sat it down before sitting next to her. “It’s okay mom, breathe.” Louis put a hand on her arm, and Liam kneeled down on the other side, squeezing her hand.

“I swear,” Jo finally said. “I almost went full country on her. I was about to douse her with the tea before Nicola came in. Tell her thanks for the save there.” Liam squeezed her hand again. “I didn’t mean to, I wanted to treat her right but I just-“

“You don’t have to defend me,” Liam said. “I’m over it now, I really do think she’s trying. We’re working out our differences.” 

“You shouldn’t be the one doing any work,” Jo said, but she sounded tired, not angry. “You know what I’ve done for Louis over the years. I’ve left churches and told the pastor to fuck off when he disrespected my son. I’ve bailed Louis out of jail-“

“Mom, stop,” Louis said, looking annoyed.

“-More than once. I would do anything for him. He’s my boy. And you’re my boy too. I’m not jealous, or anything silly like that. I know that Karen’s your mom. But I don’t like her.” Jo let go of Liam’s hand and rubbed her forehead. 

“She’s kind,” Liam said. “I know you don’t see it now, but she’s a very kind person. And she likes you, I think. They’re leaving tomorrow, so I don’t suppose you’ll take a liking to her on this visit. But I think they’ll be back soon.”

“I know. I hope they do come back. I wish I talked to your dad more. I think I’ll go see him, see how he’s doing.” Jo reached for her tea glass, took a sip, then got up, heading for the living room. That left Louis and Liam alone in Jo’s hobby room.

“Come on, you don’t have to kneel on the floor now,” Louis said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. “Sit in mom’s chair for a minute, I can tell you’re upset.” Liam slowly stood up, and then sat in Jo’s chair, Louis next to him. 

“In a way, I think mum deserves it,” Liam said. “But at the same time, I don’t want it to happen. I’m afraid she’ll feel pushed and then be even worse, you know? And she doesn’t really seem to understand what your family is to me either, even though she likes them.”

“I’m glad she’s trying to make things better,” Louis said. “But it’s disturbing, how she seems to think five years of no contact can be over just like that. That’s five years of your life-hers too. It’s not nothing.” Liam nodded, looking ahead. “Want to stay in here a bit? I might go sit with your dad too if that’s okay.” 

“I might like some quiet,” Liam said. “I’m still digesting that giant meal of your mum’s.” Louis laughed and came over for a hug, then left Liam in Jo’s hobby room. It was her children’s hobby room too, so there were pink bunnies that Jo had helped Daisy sew, and jewelry made by Fizz. Jo wasn’t capable of shutting her children out of any part of her life, not even her private space.

He relaxed for a while, eyes closed, hearing the faint noise of conversation and TV from the living room. After a bit he stood up, stretched, and walked to the front room. Geoff was talking with Jo, and looked very interested in the conversation. He looked up when Liam came in. 

“Hey son,” Geoff said. “I’ve got Ms. Tomlinson here telling me about you. When she would have you over for Christmas and such.” Liam felt his heart twist-his dad had thought to ask about him during the times they weren’t speaking. Far as Liam knew, his mum hadn’t.

“We had a good time,” Liam said. “Jo’s always made me feel like a part of the family.” Geoff looked a bit upset then, and Liam hoped he wouldn’t start crying. His dad didn’t feel much shame about it, but it worried Liam. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” is all Geoff said, and Liam nodded. They had been over this, and as far as Liam was concerned it really was water over the bridge. “Do you want more water, dad?” Liam could use some sweet tea himself.

“Yes, if you don’t mind. I’d get it myself, but I’m tired.” Liam reached over and squeezed his dad’s arm before taking his glass to the kitchen. When he came back, Ruth had joined the party in the living room. Jo chatted with her as Liam gave his dad his glass, then sat a distance from everyone else, drinking his tea quietly.

After a while, Karen and Nicola and the twins came back in, and the girls ran into their room to change out of their swimsuits. Nic and Karen sat in the kitchen, talking animatedly. Louis came over to Liam. “You’ve had enough, huh?” He said, and Liam nodded. “Do you have a headache?” Liam shook his head. 

Louis turned to his mum. “Mom, Liam’s turning into a pumpkin, we should get him home. Does everyone else want to stay a bit or should we take you too?” Nicola raised her hand. “What about everyone else?”

“I suppose we should go,” Geoff said. “I’m tired, I think Roo is sunburnt, and Liam has that pinched look he gets sometimes.” Liam pouted and his dad laughed. “Don’t take it badly, Liam,” he said. “But I know that look. You just need some time to yourself.” 

“Sometimes he does,” Louis said, and he held out a hand for Geoff, helping him out of the recliner. “Do you need help to the van?” Geoff shook his head, but Louis walked with him outside anyway. Liam stood up and stretched. 

“Let’s go, I guess,” Nic said, then she turned to Jo. “Thanks for having us,” she said. “It was really kind of you. Louis is a lot like you.” 

“Thank you, you’re so precious,” Jo said. “It’s good to meet you too!” She gave Nic and Ruth hugs, then turned to Karen. Liam stood there and watched, wondering what was going to happen now. “Thank you for coming,” Jo sing-songed. “You have a good trip back.”

“Thank you!” Karen was grinning big, obviously thinking Jo was being nice. “It’s so nice to meet another mother in the same situation I’m in.” Liam had a good view of Nic’s face when Karen said that, and expected a complete blow-up from Jo. He knew very well that Jo didn’t consider herself to be anything like Karen. 

It took a second, but Jo said “Well, bless your heart!” in a syrupy voice, and Liam had to fight not to laugh. Ruth and Nicola looked slightly confused, while Karen bought it completely. Liam moved over there as Ruth said her goodbyes and Nicola nudged Karen toward the door. Liam took Jo and pulled her into a bear hug, rubbing her back. 

“Thanks Georgia mum,” he said, and he could feel Jo giggle. “Thanks for being nice to my family. I hope you and Karen can be friends someday. I really do think she’s trying.” 

“You’re much nicer than Louis,” Jo said, and they laughed. “Okay, get back home. I know you need to relax. Tell them bye for me.” Liam said he would, and squeezed her again before going out the door. Everyone else was gathered around the van, since Liam was the only one with keys. He opened it up, and everyone piled inside.

One the drive back to the motel, Karen couldn’t stop talking about how nice Jo was, and Louis sat in the front, trying not to laugh. When they got to their motel, Nic said “Will you pick me and Ruth up for bingo?” 

“Bingo?” That was Karen. “Oh, does the local Catholic church have bingo too? But on a Sunday?” 

“Um, it’s not the Catholics mum,” Liam said. “It’s a special night, at the American Legion Lodge. It’s an AIDS fundraiser.” 

“With drag queens,” Louis said, and Liam nodded. Best Karen know what exactly kind of event it was. 

Karen looked confused, but not disgusted. Liam figured he was right, she was coming a long way. “Oh. I never heard of that before,” she said. “I don’t know if I’d feel comfortable there.” She looked over at Ruth, as if she could help. “But I love bingo. What should I do?” 

“Maybe give a bit of money for us to play, and we’ll tell you about it later?” Liam knew Nic was making a joke, but Karen had a tendency to be literal, so the next thing they saw was Karen pulling out three tens and giving one to each of them. 

“Oh, wait,” Karen said, and she dug around for a moment, before coming up with two fives. She gave them to Louis. “I almost forgot my son-in-law.” Then Karen kissed Liam’s cheek, and turned to walk back to her room with Geoff, leaving Louis standing there open-mouthed.

“You didn’t know that she considers you that?” Liam said, as Louis still stood there. “Close your mouth, you’re going to catch flies.” 

“No, I didn’t,” Louis said when he got his voice back. Then he looked over at the girls, and hugged both of them. “We’ll call before we head out,” he said. “Come along if you want.” Then he waved as Nicola and Ruth walked away, before getting back into the van. 

“I’m a son-in-law,” Louis said as Liam drove them home. “We’re not married. We can’t be. It’s so strange, to hear that.” Liam was looking at the road, but he nodded. “I guess what we have, it’s close enough to your mom.” 

“It’s close enough for me too,” Liam said, squinting in the sun. “If I could marry you, I would. If we could even get a decent house together, that would be enough. I don’t even know what we’re saving for-nobody in town would sell us a house.” 

“Don’t be so sure, we might get one yet,” Louis said. “We’ll get a house when the time is right. But for now, we don’t need much bigger. It’s enough for the two of us. And if you asked me…” Louis shifted, and Liam knew that he was turning away, looking out the window. “Then I would say yes. I’d wait as long as it takes to be legal.”

“Probably won’t happen in our lifetime,” Liam said. “And I know you would. Everything we’ve been through in the time we’ve been together, I don’t have many doubts about you.” Louis didn’t say anything, but he didn’t really have to. When they got home, Louis hugged him tight as soon as they got the door shut. 

…

Liam didn’t nap this time, but they rested, kind of. Liam and Louis sat around quietly, no music or TV, just curled together on the couch. Liam played with Louis’s fringe, and Louis giggled. “Silly,” he admonished, and Liam didn’t correct him.

After a while, Liam got up and did some of his exercises while Louis got out the Cokes and some leftover pizza. Louis could eat like a horse, even though he didn’t exercise the way Liam did. Liam joined him later on, taking the last piece of pizza and a Coke. “Don’t pout, we have some leftovers your mum gave us,” Liam said at Louis’s face.

“I know, I was just hoping you’d let me have the last piece,” Louis said. Liam immediately handed it over, and then Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling up. “No, no, just kidding, you can have it.” 

“You’re such a child,” Liam said, taking a big bite out of the pizza before Louis tried for it again. Louis just giggled more and then went to turn on the TV. After a while, Liam called the girls to see if they wanted to come out still. Nicola gave an enthusiastic yes, while Ruth was tired and wanted to rest up before the trip back tomorrow. 

“Nic’s coming,” Liam said when he put down the phone. “She should have a good time.” 

“I would hope so, with Zayn performing,” Louis said. “Zaynie always goes all-out for charity events. It makes me think he likes drag more than he lets on.” 

“He does complain about it a lot, doesn’t he?” Liam said. “And yet, he’s always telling me about some new frock he’s made. When he’s not talking about singing with Niall.”

“Smart guy, Zayn.” Louis said as he got up from his chair. “He’s found ways to get paid for his hobbies. I need to take up piano again, I think I’ve forgotten how.” 

“I took it too, I think I still know how,” Liam said. “Maybe we can get a piano someday. Or at least a keyboard, when we don’t have to worry about neighbors.” Louis nodded, and then got up to get ready. Liam figured he might need to as well, but he didn’t want to take too long. So he took a quick shower, towel-dried his hair, and put on a clean shirt. 

When they were ready, Liam drove them back out to the motel and they picked up Nicola, who looked very nice for the occasion. Liam figured she probably wanted to get some compliments on her outfit, and couldn’t fault her for that. “Mum and Ruth are watching movies in our room,” she said. “Dad’s asleep early, I think.” 

“Probably,” Liam said. “Are you ready to play bingo? Do you have a dauber or are you going to have to buy one?” Nicola laughed at his silly joke. 

“Buy one, I think. Mum really did consider coming. She had Ruth tell her about the bar, too. Just to find out what it was like.” 

“Hope she liked Ruth’s answers,” Liam said as he put the van in gear and they headed out to the bingo hall. He wasn’t sure he wanted his parents in his gay spaces anyway. It just seemed weird. He had no problem with an occasional night out with Jo, however. Maybe he had some issues.

It didn’t take them long to get to the American Legion lodge, which had a nice crowd outside, smoking before the games started. They piled out of the van, and Louis took Nic’s hand and escorted her to the door like a true gentleman. Liam shook his head and followed. 

It was a good turnout. Liam and Louis introduced Nicola to whoever they knew, and Niall came by to get them all big hugs. Ray, a co-worker and friend of Bob’s, was calling the numbers tonight, and they also had a DJ to play some tunes at a low volume. “See, if mum’s bingo hall was more like this, I’d go with her,” Nic said, waving to Jo when she came in.

“We should make a regular occasion out of it, even if we have to change the venue,” Louis said, sipping a Coke. Someone passed over a bottle of whiskey in a paper bag, and Louis happily added some to his drink. Nicola added a bit to hers as well, Liam passed. He had to drive after all. 

Soon the DJ turned down the music, and they got going with the bingo game. Zayn slunk around the room, giving the players bad advice and making jokes in between number calls. They made it through a few games, with Louis winning a small prize, but no money. 

“We could use a small accent lamp anyway,” Liam said, and Louis glared at it for not being cash. “You can keep playing, we might win some money yet.” 

“Hope so,” Nicola said, and then Ray announced the next game. That one and the next went by quickly.

“Okay,” Ray said. “Now it’s time for a short break, everybody get a smoke outside, or get some food. When we come back, Veronica is going to do her thing for us. Remember to tip, all the money goes to AIDS outreach in our area. See you then!” 

Louis bounced up to go see his mum and to get Cokes , leaving Nic and Liam alone at the table. “It’s been good to see you, Nic,” Liam said. “I missed everybody.”

“We missed you,” Nic said, twirling her bingo dauber between her fingers. “I’m sorry about mum. She’s better, but…I guess we have to be patient.” Liam nodded. “Jo was angry at her? She didn’t show it much. I mean, what she said at the end was really nice, I thought.”

“What, ‘bless your heart’?” Nicola nodded, and Liam laughed. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but that’s not actually a nice thing to say here. It might be in Kansas, but not here.” 

“What? You’re kidding.” Nic put down the bingo dauber. “What does it mean then?” Liam signaled Niall to come to their table.

“Niall,” Liam said, knowing he was smirking. “Please tell my sister what ‘bless your heart’ is code for in the South, if you don’t mind.” 

“Oh! Okay.” Niall grinned. “’Bless your heart’. It basically means ‘go fuck yourself’. Or sometimes ‘you have no idea what you’re talking about, poor ignorant son of a bitch’. I had to learn those the hard way.” Nicola gasped, and both Niall and Liam cracked up just as Louis came back.

“What is it? What happened? You’re laughing without me, I’m offended.” 

“It’s nothing big Lou,” Liam said. “Your mother told mine “Bless your heart,” that’s all.” Louis cackled lout enough to make people’s heads turn, and then he sat down with the Cokes, giving everyone one. 

“That’s my mom,” Louis said. “That’s why I love her. I know she was trying to hold her tongue, but oh well, could’ve been worse. Your mom had no idea, right?” 

“Not in the slightest,” Liam said while Nicola shook her head.

“I thought people were nice here,” she said. “But instead you’re all passive-aggressive.” Louis shrugged. “That’s okay, though,” Nic continued. “I know that mum didn’t notice, and it’s better than Jo blowing up.” Then the music quieted, and Ray introduced Veronica. Niall sat down next to Louis, an excited grin on his face, and the rest of them started searching for tip money. 

Zayn did one song-Madonna instead of Bollywood-and got a lot of tips and a lot of applause. “I don’t know why you get so excited, Nialler,” Louis said. “You see your boyfriend practice her act all the time. Aren’t you bored?” 

“Nope,” Niall said, and he still had a silly starstruck grin on his face. “I love seeing my man, even as a girl.” Louis made a gagging noise behind his hand, and Niall just laughed. Then Ray got back on the mic and they were back to bingo.

…

By the time the bingo night was over, Harry had done one lip-sync, there were several more games, and they all left tired, Louis carrying the lamp he won. “So did we have fun?” Louis said, and Liam gave a half-hearted cheer. “Good, because Harry got that bingo license for more than just this night, as it turns out. They just have to find a permanent spot, the American Legion has other things to do it seems.”

“Right, and we can’t have it at Bob’s because it serves alcohol,” Liam said. “I wonder what that leaves.” 

“I heard that Harry and Zayn are trying to find a place together,” Niall said. “Between the two of them they know just about everybody. Okay, I’m gonna go help Zayn out of his dress. Good to see ya again Nic.” Then Niall kissed Nicola on the cheek and went back in, moving against the crowd to get back inside.

When they take Nic back, she hugged both of them. “We’re leaving early tomorrow, you guys better get some sleep,” she said. 

“We will,” Louis said. “Sleep well yourself. Night Nic, love you. Tell Roo the same.” 

Nicola waved over her shoulder, then walked back to her room. Louis sighed. “Okay baby, let’s go home. I’m exhausted. Been a long day.” 

“It sure has,” Liam said as they walked back to the van. “I bet your Uncle wants his van back too. It’s Uncle Jake, right?”

“That’s right. You haven’t met him much. He’s got two jobs and two ex-wives, keeps him busy.” They drove back, Liam quiet as he thought over a few things. “Something wrong, baby?”

“I haven’t spent much time with Dad this visit,” Liam said. “We’ve mostly just been taking them places, and not spending time together. I feel pretty bad about it now. I don’t know how much time I’m going to have with him. We’ve already lost too much.”

“I know,” Louis said. “We’ve tried so hard to show them a good time we forgot to spend more time together. We’ve spent more time with the girls.” Liam wiped at his eyes, and Louis said “Hey. Don’t be upset. We have the drive back to Atlanta tomorrow, you can talk to your dad then.” 

“Oh, great,” Liam said, and Louis laughed. 

“Just don’t curse the Atlanta traffic quite so much. No really, your dad knows you love him, just talk to him on the way back. He understands.” 

“I know he does, but I still should have done more,” Liam said, and he felt Louis gently touch his leg. 

“Shhh. Let’s go home and rest. Big day tomorrow.” Liam nodded and they drove the rest of the way in silence. 

…

The next morning came too early. Liam got up and brushed his teeth while Louis made instant oatmeal and coffee. They ate their breakfast, showered quickly, and headed out to get Liam’s family.

When they got there, Geoff and Karen were waiting outside with their luggage. “The girls are still getting ready,” Karen said, and Liam shook his head. Both of the girls tended to run late, unlike Liam and his mania for being ready. That had served him well in the Marines. Karen moved closer and hugged Liam from the side. “You look good today, sweetie. Are you growing your hair out?”

“I’m going to give him a Ceasar cut,” Louis said. “It’ll look fantastic with his face.”

“I don’t know what that is, but I’ll take your word for it,” Geoff said. Suddenly, Liam squirmed from his mum’s hug and went to his dad. Geoff oofed a little as Liam hugged him hard. “Li, it’s all right, whatever it is,” as Liam shook. “Don’t cry, I’m right here.” 

“I know,” Liam said, and he let go. “I just feel bad that we didn’t spend more time together. I missed you a lot, dad.” Geoff’s face softened and he hugged Liam again. “I’m sorry,” Liam said again, and Geoff shushed him.

“Never mind that, there’s two of us, I should have invited you for a night inside. Watch some sports, right?” Liam nodded, he did like watching sports with his Dad. “So don’t worry. I’ll sit up front while you drive us to the airport. We can even put the sports channel on if you want.” 

“Oh great,” Louis said deadpan as the girls finally rushed out with their luggage, Nicola going to turn the keys in. Ruth came over and frowned when she saw Liam’s face. “Don’t worry,” Louis said. “Liam’s all right. He’s ready to drive all of you back into Atlanta. Hope you’ve had breakfast.” 

“Um, not really,” Roo said, and Karen and her laughed. “I didn’t think about it. Can we stop and McDonald’s before we get on the freeway?” 

“Sure,” Liam said. “It won’t make much difference time-wise.” He say Nicola run back to where they were, and said “Right. Let’s get this luggage in and get on the road.” He grabbed the nearest bag, and took it to the van. Louis opened the back for him, and they got everything packed and then piled in. Geoff kept his word and sat in the front with Liam.

“All right then,” Liam said. “McDonald’s first, then the freeway. And may God help us.” That got a cheer from Louis. Louis always liked to support Liam whenever he made a joke.

They got breakfast for the girls and Karen. Geoff was afraid to eat anything that unhealthy, and had a granola bar and coffee instead. Then they headed out. Now that Geoff was right next to him, Liam didn’t know what to say. 

Then Geoff said “You know, now that you’re back in our lives, I’ve been trying to find out more about, you know, being gay. Just for research so I know more what you deal with.” Liam knew his mouth was hanging open, but he had no choice but to just listen. “But it’s so hard to find anything. Our library is so small.” 

“Interlibrary loan,” Louis piped up from the seat behind Geoff. “That’s one good way. Another is to try to get in touch with P-Flag. It’s Parents and Friends of Lesbians and Gays. I’ll send you a letter with ways to get in touch with them. They have meetings, and I bet you can find one closer to you than you think.”

“But we live in the middle of nowhere,” Karen said. “Our town is so tiny.” 

“You’d be surprised,” Louis said, and Liam nodded. “And Liam has lots of books, if you don’t mind sharing with your dad.”

Liam laughed. “I know, I hate reading, but this was important. I have a couple of books I wouldn’t be embarrassed if you saw.” That made Geoff laugh too, and uneasy giggles came from Karen. 

“Yes, just give me the general books you have. I just want to understand your situation better.” Liam heard shifting around in the back, and he knew his mum was uncomfortable. But she didn’t say anything against the idea, and Liam counted that as a good thing. 

“I will, thanks dad,” Liam said. “Now do you want to turn on some sports?” He figured that was enough serious talk for a long car ride. 

“Oh great,” Louis groaned as Geoff found a sports talk station. “I’m glad I brought my Discman.” Liam heard rustling and knew that Louis was getting his music ready. Geoff found a sports talk station and they listened to it as they drove toward Atlanta. 

…

It didn’t take as long to get there as Liam expected. He almost wished they were in the car longer-it had been good talking to his dad, even if they listened to the radio more than they talked. But soon they were at the airport and it was time to help everyone with their bags and see them off. 

Louis got out and held Karen’s hand, helping her out of the van. They got all the bags, and then Liam stood there, feeling awkward. “So, thanks for coming over,” Liam told his parents. “I didn’t expect it so soon, honestly.”

“No time like the present,” Geoff said. “I wanted to come see you after you left last time. I was just waiting for my doctor to say that I could.” Liam smiled and felt a bit teary. “And we loved it. We had a wonderful time.”

“Maybe someday soon you’ll have a house, and we can stay with you!” Liam stared at Karen, a bit stunned. Louis and him were saving up their money, but they didn’t even know if anyone would ever sell them a house. It would be entirely legal to bar them. But he nodded. He did hope they’d have one someday. 

Liam hugged his parents, then his sisters, Ruth crying a bit. “I missed you so much,” she said. “We have to see each other now, at least a couple of times a year. You understand me?” 

“I do,” Liam said. Nicola was hugging Louis, and let go to give him his hug. After a few soppy minutes of being parked by the curb, they finally started to go inside.”Bye,” Liam yelled. “Have a good flight.” 

“See you next summer!” Louis chirped, and they watched as Liam’s parents walked away. “Wow. That was quite a visit,” Louis said. “It was great. Now we have our time to ourselves again.” 

“Yeah,” Liam said. “We should head back, it’s early and-“ Louis made a ‘wait a minute’ gesture. “Yes?” 

It is early,” Louis said. “And we’re in Atlanta and we’ve got no plans. We don’t have to stay all night and close the bars down, but why don’t get go to that gay bookstore? And go to a gay-owned restaurant and get a burger. We don’t get to do that much.” 

“Only at Bob’s,” Liam said. “All right, Midtown it is. We’ll make a day of it.” They got back in the van, and Liam drove them towards Midtown. “I was really glad to see everyone,” Liam said. “It’s a pity your mum haven’t taken to mine though.” 

“Give her a few more visits, and she’ll forget everything,” Louis said, propping his feet up and leaning the chair back. “It won’t take that long, promise.” Liam nodded as he tried to get on the interstate. “You remember the right exit, don’t you darling?” 

“I think so,” Liam said. He heard Louis change the station to a dance-oriented one, and he smiled softly, glad to see his family, but glad to have his Louis too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of stories in this 'verse, and I had never written much about AIDS/HIV, and the devastation that caused. I do remember that time very well. So I decided to address it in kind of a backwards way, with the fundraiser. Realistically, I'd have dead characters by this time in the story, but I don't want to.


End file.
